The present application concerns apparatus for resilient penile cincture band operations in general, and more particularly, a device for expansion and transfer of a resilient penile cincture band and methods thereof.
The problem of male impotence (i.e., the inability to gain an adequate penile erection for coitus) is well known and the subject of a considerable scientific and medical activity. Various surgical and nonsurgical therapies are available for treatment of male impotence. One therapy makes use of a vacuum chamber device for producing penile engorgement and rigidity by drawing blood into the erectile bodies of the user's male sex organ, i.e., the penis. The subject's penis is placed within a vacuum chamber or cylinder for producing engorgement which condition may typically be subsequently secured with an elastic cincture band or the like.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,378,008 (Osbon, Sr.) and 4,856,498 (Osbon) disclose examples of vacuum chambers for use in conducting vacuum erection enhancement therapy. Also illustrated are examples of elastic bands or cincture rings for securing an engorged condition. The disclosures of both such patents are hereby incorporated herein by reference. In general, such cincture bands are enlarged and placed as shown about the distal or open entrance end of the vacuum chamber so as to be readily advanced onto the base of the user's male sex organ after its engorgement. Both such patents, as well as U.S. Pat. No. 293,473 (Chaney) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,980 (Chaney) disclose examples of resilient penile cincture bands, both with and without handles.
One of the known somewhat problematic aspects of utilizing vacuum erection enhancement therapy concerns the simple necessity of handling the apparatus itself. Because of the relatively small size of the resilient penile cincture band, the relatively high resiliency thereof, and the acts involved in its use, some degree of user strength and dexterity is involved with its placement and with practice of the overall therapy. Of course, the degree of "difficulty" encountered by each user at a given time tremendously varies subject to numerous highly subjective factors and considerations. Such is equally true whenever a cincture band is utilized for securing an engorged penile condition, regardless of whether vacuum therapy is used to induce such condition, or if other methods or techniques are used.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,539,980 and 4,628,915 (Chaney) disclose an accessory generally for use in expanding an elastic ring for contracting on the penis to maintain an erection. As illustrated for example in FIG. 5 of the '980 patent and FIG. 2 of the '915 patent, a cone portion is integrally formed with a cylindrical portion which removably receives a sleeve thereover. The sleeve is secured by fitting of a tapered pin, for example such as a spring-loaded spindle or the like, which is associated with an exposed portion of the cylindrical region after passage of the sleeve thereover. The small end of the cone is closed and a number of separate parts are required for temporarily securing the removable sleeve along the length of the cylindrical portion and relative the cone for receiving an expanded elastic ring therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,556 to Osbon, et al. discloses a cone-shaped expansion member against which a cincture band may be expanded and then transferred onto a vacuum chamber or transfer collar.
The disclosures of all the above patents are fully incorporated herein by reference.